Maybe in Another Life
by viloly90
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika indentitas Sakura Haruno terungkap? Dengan latar belakan identetias diri Sakura mengambil kisah dari Game of Thrones dan pertemuan dengan karakter dari anime Inuyasha, apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidup Sakura? Bagaimanakah kisah hidup Sakura akan bergulir? Wanan know? open read the story! Enjoy!


Di Kesunyian Malam

Sakura POV

Malam yang hadir terasa sunyi, karena di basecamp medis hanya tinggal 10 orang personel ninja medis dan 20 pasien yang belum sadarkan diri dan masih membutuhkan perawatan. Semula, lebih dari 100.000 shinobi dan samurai, korban ketika Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 berakhir mencapai 20.000 orang dengan luka yang berat maupun ringan. 80.000 orang yang terdiri dari shinobi dan samurai, meninggal dalam perang. Ninja medis yang boleh ikut bertempur di garis depan hanyalah aku dan Tsunade Sama sedangkan 1000 ninja medis yang tidak mempunyai byakugo no in, jadi dalam hal ini semua ninja medis tempur kecuali aku dan Tsunade Sama, dibagi untuk berada di garis belakang pasukan tiap divisi. Sedangkan 500 personel yang lain ditempatkan di basecamp medis. dari total 21.500 orang yang ada di basecamp medis kini tinggal 30 orang saja. Kak Shizune juga sudah dipulangkan ke Konoha. Aku mengungkapkan perencanaan pemulangan pasien - pasien ini, akan tetapi para Kage tidak menyetujuinya, dengan alasan bahwa shinobi dari desa mereka layak mendapatkan perawatan terbaik dari ninja medis terbaik nomer satu di dunia yang mampu melampaui Tsunade Senju. Aku merasa sangat terhormat dengan sanjungan para Kage namun, aku sudah merindukan Konoha. Dan dengan semangat baru, aku mulai bekerja untuk menyembuhkan pasien - pasienku agar aku bisa lekas pulang dan berkumpul dengan orang - orang yang aku sayangi dan rindukan di Konoha.

Dan seminggu kemudian, aku membubarkan tim medisku karena semua pasien telah sembuh dan sadarkan diri serta telah dijemput oleh ANBU masing - masing desa untuk dikawal pulang ke desa mereka. Aku dan dua orang ninja medis lainnya pun pulang ke Konoha, 7 ninja medis lainnya berasal dari negara yang lain. Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku dan dua rekanku masih menemukan korban perang dengan luka yang kebanyakan telah terinfeksi mengingat sudah sekitar satu bulan korban perang ini bertahan tanpa perawatan yang memadai. Untungnya, shinobi memiliki cakra, yang akan memperlambat proses infeksi dan memperpanjang kesempatan hidup ketika terluka. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat basecamp medis sementara dan melakukan penyisiran di area sekitar. Aku dan seorang rekan ninja medis dengan tekun mengobati ninja - ninja ini. Sejauh ini, dua hari setelah aku menemukan dua orang shinobi yang berjalan tanpa arah karena bingung mengorientasikan diri mengingat demam akibat infeksi yang diderintanya, aku menemukan dua orang lain dalam penyisisranku. Satu rekanku yang lain aku tugaskan untuk meminta pertolongan dari desa Konoha. Dan menjalang malam ke dua, pertolongan pun datang. Tsunade sama mengirimkan 8 ninja medis. Aku membagi tugas untuk mengobati pasien, menyisir hutan sekitar dan membuat suplai makanan dan herbal.

Satu minggu kemudian total kami menemukan 33 shinobi dan 12 samurai yang membutuhkan pertolongan medis. Tidak semua shinobi berasal dari Konoha, jadi aku pun mengirimkan pesan kepada Tsunade Sama dan memintanya untuk berkorespondensi dengan empat Kage yang lain agar mereka juga menyisisir daerah sekitar mereka dan melakukan pertolongan medis pada mereka yang membutuhkan. Dua minggu berlalu, luas lokasi penyisisranku untuk menemukan shinobi ataupun samurai yang masih bertahan di luar sana dan membutuhkan pertolonganpun semakin luas. Tsunade Sama mengirimkan tim pencari yang terdiri dari lima shinobi medis dan sepuluh shinobi non medis setelah menerima laporanku. Tepat Satu bulan di basecamp medis sementara yang aku buat, dua bulan setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 berakhir, pasien yang aku temukan mencapai 100 orang dari berbagai desa. Akhirnya setelah mereka mampu untuk beraktivitas dan aku nyatakan mereka sembuh dari infeksi luka dan penyakit yang disebabkannya, aku menyatakan mereka boleh dijemput oleh shinobi maupun samurai dari desa mereka dan pulang ke desa masing - masing.

Dua bulan sudah kepulanganku ke Konoha tertunda. Aku sudah sangat merindukan rumah. Dan setelah satu minggu perjalanan, akhirnya aku menginjakkan kakiku di Desa Konoha. Setelah chek in dengan ninja penjaga gerbang aku langsung menuju menara Hokage untuk melapor.

Aku disambut oleh Kakashi sensei, yang duduk di kursi Hokage, dan aku mendapatkan penjelasan bahwa beliau sekarang adalah Hokage ke 6. Setelah memberikan selamat, aku memberikan laporanku kepadanya dan menanyakan di mana Tsunade sama berada. Kakasi sensei menjelaskan bahwa setelah dua minggu kepulangan ke Konoha, mereka mendapatkan laporan bahwa beberapa tempat pengungsian warga sipil desa terkena serangan biju dama dari Ekor Sepuluh, oleh karena itu, Tsunade sama menyisir beberapa pengungsian. Aku mulai khawatir karena keluarga Haruno berada di salah satu pengungsian sipil. Kakashi sensei menjelaskan bahwa penyisiran ke beberapa tempat itu belum selesai dan pengungsi belum dipulangkan ke desa. Aku mengajukan diri untuk menjadi foluntir membantu Tsunade sama. Kakashi sensei memaklumi niatku, beliau tahu kalau aku menghawatirkan keluarga Haruno. Dan akhirnya setelah berdebat, aku diperbolehkan menyusul Tsunade sama bersama beberapa foluntir dan membawa suplai dengan syarat aku beristirahat selama dua hari.

Dua hari waktu istirahatku tidak aku gunakan untuk bersantai. Aku pulang ke rumah keluarga Haruno untuk kenyegarkan diri, tidur kurang lebih lima jam, makan makanan hangat, lalu aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dengan tenaga yang telah pulih dan cakra yang penuh mngalir di dalam tubuhku, aku mencari Shizune dan menanyakan apa yang bisa aku bantu. Setelah membantu di ICU, dan tak ada hal mendesak yang bisa aku kerjakan, aku membantu mempersiapkan foluntir dan suplai medis yang dibutuhkan untuk keberangkatanku besok menyusul Tsunade sama. Dalam benakku, seharusnya aku menyempatkan diri menengok kawan-kawanku, tapi, di luar sana banyak yang masih membutuhkan bantuan medis. Jadi, prioritas utamaku adalah membantu persiapan untuk perjalanan esok hari. Bukannya aku tak peduli pada teman - temanku, tapi tanggungjawabku sebagai medis adalah berkonsentrasi pada mereka yang membutuhkan pertolonganku.

Pada hari keberangkatanku dan tim medis untuk menyusul Tsunade sama, hanya Kakashi sensei yang mengantarkanku. Aku meminta Kakashi sensei untuk menyampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada teman- teman karena tidak menjumpai mereka secara langsung. Kakashi sensei memberika senyuman dan berkata "mereka pasti akan mengerti". Dan dengan senyum melepasku pergi bersama rombongan.

Kakashi sensei memberikan koordinat di mana Tsunade sama sekarang berada, dan sesampainya di lokasi, setelah dua hari perjalanan dari Konoha, aku hanya bisa kenatap nanar apa yang ada di depanku. Di depanku, di depan kami, aku dan rombongan menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyayat hati. Seharusnya pengungsian ini adalah bunker di bawah bukit, namun kini, bukit itu telah hancur dan di atas retakan tanah yang lebar sekarang berdiri tenda - tenda medis. Kesibukan di antara satu tenda dengan yang lain begitu jelas, aku langsung membawa rombongan melapor pada tenda Komando yang ditandai dengan simbol medis Konoha.

Tsunade sama yang melihatku langsung memwlukku dan segera memerintahkan semua foluntir untuk bergerak menuju tugas dan tanggung jawab mereka. Setelah semua orang keluar dari tenda dan tinggal aku saja yang tersisa di tenda berdua dengan Tsunade sama, beliau memelukku dan mengatakan kata "maaf" berkali kali. Kebingungan, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan bertanya ada apa gerangan.

"Sakura, aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini tanpa harus menyakitimu, tapi, maaf orang tuamu tak bisa aku selamatkan. Ketika tim medis tiba di tempat ini, mereka sudah meninggal." Tak mampu berkata- kata, aku hanya terduduk. Shock dan tak ada air mata yang keluar dari mataku. Aku ingin menagis, tapi tak ada air mata yang keluar. Tsunade sama membelai kepalaku dan mengucapkan kata - kata, berusaha menguatkanku. Tapi aku tak bisa menangkap kata -- kata itu. Entah berapa lama aku terduduk di lantai tanah tenda, tapi aku akhirnya teringat tujuanku datang. Aku datang untuk menolong, bukan untuk besedih. Aku bisa bersedih nanti, ketika aku selesai menolong orang - orang yang membutuhkanku. Aku tahu keluarga Haruno takkan memaafkanku jika aku bersedih dan tak menolong. Akhirnya dengan mantap aku berdiri dan meminta Tsunade sama untuk mengarahkanku di mana keahlianku paling dibutihkan saat ini. Dan dengan senyum sedih, Tsunade sama memahami bahwa aku harus melakukan sesuatu, beliau memahami bahwa larut dalam kesediha sama saja dengan membunuh diriku sendiri dan membunuh orang lain. Karena ketika aku bersedih ada banyak orang yang bisa mati sia - sia.

Dengan tekad yang menyala, di malam gelap dan kesunyian di hati, aku mengikuti Tsunade sama menuji tenda pertama di mana keahlianku dibutuhkan. Dan rutinitasku pun dimulai.

Bersambung...


End file.
